A Night To Remember
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: A oneshot for LoLu Week - Day 6: Seduce. Please read! :D


**We're now onto Day 6. WHERE IS THE WEEK GOING? It's kinda sad that there aren't enough LoLu shippers contributing to this lovely week but... mehh.**

**Can't do anything about it. So here's ma one-shot.**

**Enjoy c:**

* * *

It was late at night in Magnolia and Lucy sat in front of her desk, working on her novel. Lately she had been entering many love scenarios between her main character and a boy in her story, and she didn't know why. Did she suddenly have a crush on someone? No, she would have been able to know this already. Maybe she was getting lazy and decided to add something spicy in the mix? She didn't know.

She didn't have such feelings for anyone, or so she thought. She sure as hell didn't like Natsu that way. They were close friends. And Gray? Definitely not with Juvia around. Maybe it was someone outside the guild? The only person she could actually talk with without feeling weird with was Hibiki... but it wasn't him either.

She grabbed her hair in frustration. Should she just stop with these love scenes? No, that wouldn't work; she would find some way to write a few one-shots outside of her novel. She really was getting tired of it, but, for some reason...

When she wrote these it made her feel... strange. But a good kind of strange, if that even exists. She liked writing these. She decided to wave it all off and continue with her novel. Then she hit something. She didn't know what else to write next.

"Argh," she groaned, annoyed. "What am I going to do now? I don't even know where I'm getting my inspiration from and right now I just had to get stuck,". She sighed and put her papers away. She walked over to her bed and sat on it.

"Is it really someone I know? Or some fantasy guy," she wondered, tapping her chin. "Who could it be?". Her thoughts soon turned to her Lion Spirit, and she shook her head. "No..." she muttered. She couldn't like Loke that way... right? He is one of her spirits, after all!

Her spirit... "My lion," she mumbled. A blush crept into her cheeks. Images of him popped into her head, and she couldn't help but swoon a bit. She wanted to touch his wild mane and hold him. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to feel his lips on hers when she stopped. "Why am I having such dirty thoughts?!" she yelled and fell back on the bed.

"It's Loke..." she whispered.

Suddenly a light filled the room and she shielded her eyes. Once it died down, there stood before her was her Lion himself. He looked around him, a bit confused. "Lucy?" he asked after a while. "Loke..." the blonde breathed. "You're not in any trouble, are you?" he asked as he walked over to her window and looked out of it. "No?" she said awkwardly as she sat up.

"Huh," Loke muttered. Then a smirk formed on his handsome face. "Sooo, why did you call me?" he asked casually as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Have you finally decided to accept my undying love for you?". She blushed when she heard him and turned her head away. "Don't go suggesting such ridiculous things," she said sternly, but even her own voice betrayed her.

"Oh Lucy," he shook his head and stalked over to her, and she suddenly panicked on the inside. _What's he going to do? _she thought as she felt his arm rest on her waist. "You're so cute when you're in denial," he whispered into her ear. "Denial?" she shouted and pushed him off a bit. "I am not in denial,".

"But you are, Love," he slurred and he created circles on her waist that she mewled softly to. "S-Stop..." she breathed but it only made him use his other hand to caress her right leg. "I'm sorry Lucy, but..." he started and leaned in to look at her more closely in the eye. "You have to admit that you're in love with me,".

The blonde mage's eyes widened in shock as he kissed her neck, causing her to moan in ecstasy . "I... am not!" she tried to say but she stopped when his hands slid further up her waist up to just under her breasts. "Come on," he urged her as he kissed her collarbone. "Just admit it," he continued, his hands now down to her butt, rubbing it sensually. "Loke..." she tried to utter his name and she put her hands on his shoulders, but instead of pushing him, she held onto him.

"Lucy..." he mumbled as he ceased kissing her neck and kissed her lips deeply. He pushed and rubbed their lips, fitting them perfectly, and he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she was really loving what he was doing to her. Then he pulled away with a smirk on his face, earning a soft groan of protest from her.

"You're sweet, Lucy," he stated as he touched his lips. "And I know you liked it. Will you admit now?". She didn't move, do or say anything, and Loke sighed. "I guess I'll just have to pull it out of you," he said and pounced on her, making her fall back on her bed.

He kissed her hard and he grabbed her breasts and fondled them. She moaned, loving that he was being rough. He licked her lips and she allowed entrance. Their tongues nudged and pushed, like if they were battling for dominance. He sucked at her tongue once she lost and she grabbed tufts of his ginger hair, feeling its softness with her fingers.

She suddenly cried out as he pinched her erect mounds through her shirt, and she was sure someone might have heard her outside. "Oh, you like that?" he mumbled into her mouth as he squeezed her breasts more and she arched her back. "Nngh," she groaned. "Lucy, say you love me," he told her as his hands slinked down to pull her shirt and skirt off. She didn't resist and she was only left in her underwear. "No..." she said breathlessly.

"But if you didn't, you would have pushed me off, or even sent me back, right?" he pointed out. She looked up at him, her face flushed. "B-But... you have me all worked up..." she looked away but he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Princess," he said.

His green eyes were filled with love, and Lucy couldn't help but blush more. "Maybe..." she stuttered. "Maybe... I do love you,". His eyes widened and then he grinned. "See, was that so hard?" he asked as he sat up. "Where are you going?" she bolted up, afraid that he might leave. He looked at her and chuckled. "Calm down, Love," he told her. "I'm not going anywhere,". She pouted. Then she pounced on him this time.

"L-Lucy?" he stammered as she stripped him before he could even blink. "My turn," she grinned. She knew the perfect scene to add to her novel after what they were going to do that night.

* * *

**Any good? Hope you liked this because I TRIED. Ugh.  
**

**Yeah, so I'm not making art for this theme. I might get... out of hand (fufufu)**

**Anyway, laters!**

**LOLU 4EVERRR!**


End file.
